Ponies On 45: Pony Musicals!
by Hellfilly Deluxe
Summary: Every wished that pony fanfiction just started singing song parodies about themselves? Ya haven't, but it's here now! A collection of pony-song-parodies about fanfiction, blogs, the show, fan games, fan art, you name it. MOST RECENT PARODY: A parody of "Mr. Crowley" by Ozzy Osbourne about Trixie.
1. Cupcakes

**A/N: I wrote this with the intention of recording it and putting it on YouTube, but... It just didn't sound right to me. I might, someday, but, for now, here's just the lyrics.**

**Cupcakes: The Musical!  
****A parody of "Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me" by U2  
****New lyrics by That Gamer  
**_**Cupcakes**_** belongs to Sgt. Sprinkles  
****My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic belongs to Hasbro and one Ms. Lauren Faust**

I went to Pinkie's place  
She said, "We'll make cupcakes"  
She didn't seem to mind the fact  
That I was a little late  
Then I saw her  
With that smile  
Deceitful

We started making cupcakes  
Like she said we would  
Then she suggested  
I try a baked good  
So I tried one  
Got knocked out  
Last hour

Woke up in her basement  
Stood over with a knife  
Friend me, invite me, kill me, bake me

Then she took her weapons  
Took off my wings and mark  
And then she cut me open  
She took out my heart  
Took out my guts  
This is not  
Sane

I saw the light  
Pinkie, this isn't right  
Friend me, invite me, kill me, bake me

She gave them out to ponies  
So they could eat my remains  
And then they bought some more  
Saying "They're not great, but they're OK"  
She made them with hate  
And, oh great  
Some pepper

(Oh my)

Now my corpse is stuffed  
And my mark's on her dress now  
Friend me, invite me, kill me, bake me

**A/N: I know the _Cupcakes_ thing is old, but this just popped out of nowhere and I had to write it. I personally think that this one of my best parodies, right up there with _Cream the Hedgehog: The Musical_ and if somebody wants to record this, go ahead, I don't care, just make sure I get a writing credit. This is That Gamer saying "Bonum bocte et fortuna".**


	2. Banned from Equestria

**A/N: Yeah, this is another one I wanted to record but I deiced, nah, I'll just upload some the lyrics. And, yes, I'm making a series with this. Same is going from Sonic the Hedgehog and I'm thinking about making a new parody for _Easy Ways to Annoy Dimentio_ to kick start a Mario one. But enough of this! Song!**

**BANNED FROM EQUESTRIA: THE MUSICAL!  
****A parody of "Back in the USSR" by The Beatles (Lennon-McCartney)  
****New lyrics by That Gamer!  
****BANNED FROM EQUESTRIA (DAILY) belongs to Pokehidden  
****MY LITTLE PONY belongs to Hasbro and one Ms. Lauren Faust  
****Tell BeatleBrony he can't have "Back in the USSR"**

Woke up one morning and I saw Trixie  
She turned me into a pony  
She said, "Find the mane six and knock 'em up"  
Consider that done  
I'm banned from Equestria  
You don't know how happy I am boy  
Banned from Equestria

I went to Pinkie's and I gave her a ball  
Then I went to Applejack  
I cleared her trees, yes, I cleared 'em all  
I also did Big Mac  
I'm banned from Equestria  
There's some Derpy graffiti  
Banned from Equestri-  
Banned from Equestri-  
Banned from Equestria

Well that Trixie girl really knocks me out  
But I can't get her tonight  
So I'll go and see Vinyl Scratch  
And I'll go on a dr-dr-dr-dr-dr-drug filled ride

(Oh, come, Dash!)

I'm banned from Equestria  
I got to race Rainbow Dash boy  
Banned from Equestria

Well I found Spike and I helped him out  
And I saw Lyra, too  
Went to Pinkie's and I had a bout  
And scarecrow dancing's something I-I-I-I-I-I-I can do

Ate a muffin and I felt a lot stronger  
Used a spell on Trixie  
Yeah, I broke her shield, that surprised her  
Wait, why's she sucking me?  
I'm banned from Equestria hey  
I didn't see Celestia! Boy...  
Banned from Equestria

(Oh, let me tell you Berry!  
Hey, I'm banned! I'm banned from Equestria!  
I'm banned every day, girl!  
Eh! Banned from Equestria!)

**A/N: I don't know why it took so long for me to write this. Not actually writing it, no, I procrastinated so long on this idea! And it was either this, or I make it "Blacked Equestria", the theme song for _How Beatallica Blackened Equestria_. But if you just take "Blackened the USSR" and replace "the USSR" with "Equestria", you got it. Also, this is my first musical to not focus on a FanFiction! *Fluttershy-esque "woo-hoo"* Next up, I'm sure to make a parody of "Ballroom Blitz"! Bonum nocte et fortuna, everypony!.. Did I really just type that?**


	3. While My Cello Deathly Creeps

**A/N: Yeah, I said I'd make "Gala Blitz"... But this is gonna have to replace it for now. Enjoy! Also, the alternate lyrics are for the demo/LOVE version**

**While My Cello Deathly Creeps  
****Parody of "While My Guitar Gently Weeps" by The Beatles  
****New lyrics by That Gamer!  
****Lyrics inspired by "While My Cello Gently Weeps" by Equestrian Dude, "Deathly Creeps" by Metallica and "While My Guitar Deathly Creeps" by Beatallica  
My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic belongs to Hasbro and one Ms. Lauren Faust**

I look at Pinkie and her slaves are singing  
Heed as my pride gently weeps  
I look at the stand and her faith is fading  
And her patience's going quick

I don't know why  
They all ignore you  
You fought the pharaoh's son  
Don't talk to you  
And interrupt you  
You are the chosen one

I look at the prince let them go Land of Goshen  
With only a bush of fire  
Twilight and princess hope the lesson is bleeding  
And the plague will not tire

Die by your hoof  
As it is written  
And they all run from you  
Go though the garden  
Your anger's creeping  
Animals hide too

I look down the hall Luna's air's the destroyer  
She'll soon be there, darkness mass  
Lamb blood paints the door  
And my cello deathly creeps

ALT. LYRICS:  
(The hall's in ruins midnight air, the destroyer  
I'll soon be there darkness mass  
I play for the death and I'll find final darkness  
While my cello deathly creeps)

**A/N: Yeah... I promise the next one won't be Beatles related. And, also, I wanted to record this one, but just decided to put the lyrics up. Yeah. Bonum nocte et fortuna.**


	4. Ms Trixie

**A/N: Please keep the following sentence in mind. I starting writing this about a couple dozen months ago and I decided to finish it for some reason. Well, it was either this or "Everypony Wants To Buck Rainbow" and I don't know how I was going to finish that. But anyways, here's the song. (Warning: it might not rhyme all that well.)**

**MS. TRIXIE  
****Parody of "Mr. Crowley" by Ozzy Osbourne  
****Original song by Ozzy Osbourne, Randy Rhoads and Bob Daisley  
****New lyrics by That Gamer!**

Ms. Trixie  
You thought you were so great  
Ms. Trixie  
If you knew your fate

You spent all your life with your magic  
'Til that Ursa, it came  
For you, what happened was tragic  
You became a very mocked name

Ms. Caster  
People wrote your revenge  
Ah, that ain't better  
What was up with that trend?

And people thought you were obsessed  
With your loss to Twilight  
Those people thought it was the best  
If you never won that fight

Ms. Trixie  
Then you suddenly came back  
Ms. Trixie  
And the schism was patched

But people are still writing fanfics  
About you goin' crazy  
So why do people still write this?  
Don't know; it sure beats me

Well, either this or romance  
At least I know of my stance  
At least I know  
At least I know of my stance, yeah!

**A/N: The part I think was the hardest for me was "Don't know; it sure beats me". I... As it says, I don't know. By the way, Trixie is my fifth favorite pony, right behind Queen Chrysalis, Luna, Octavia and Fluttershy in the order. And the fourth and first are paired, of course (Flutterlis, as I've heard it been called). Anyways, equitare me stupri equus albus, damnant eam.**


End file.
